Twisted Flashback
by cyberRider
Summary: Detective Ellen Yin finds herself reliving the events of 'Strange Minds'. To make things worse, the Joker has Yin once again in his cross hairs. She must find out how and why she got there before things get worse.
1. Memories

_Disclaimer: This story is based on The Batman Season 2 Episode 12 Strange Minds. I mainly focus on Yin's version of events in this fan fiction, so I'll be adding a few things that weren't in the episode. Any credit for the characters and references go to the creators of The Batman._

Twisted Flashback

Chapter 1

Detective Ellen Yin awoke in a drunken daze inside her car. She blinked her eyes several times as they adjusted to the dim lighting of the street where her car was parked. She looked around, unsure of where she was. She saw the familiar Gotham PD building where she usually worked. The street was relatively quiet, with several cars passing by. Oddly, she couldn't really remember how she had come to be inside her car. She glanced at her watch. It was already 10:30; her shift had finished half an hour ago. There would only be a few officers around at this time.

She started her car and peeled away from the curb. She picked up speed down the road and came up to the bridge, which was still fairly busy at this late hour. Most of the cars were taxis; probably people on their way home from parties, she thought. As this thought went through her mind Yin realised that she didn't know what day it was. This unsettled her a bit, but she soon forgot about it as a wave of tiredness came over her. She thought over whether she would go to sleep or have a hot shower as she exited the bridge and turned into the street where her apartment building was situated.

She pulled up next to her apartment and stopped the engine. Just as she was about to get out of her car, she opened the glove compartment and took out her commlink which had been given to her by Batman. She had made it a habit to keep it on her wherever she went, ever since Riddler had uncovered her partnership with Batman to the villains of Gotham. Yin knew she was a target now; the memory of being trapped in a giant Jack-in-the-Box still gave her nightmares. She noted that Joker had kidnapped her on a night very similar to this one, catching her off guard as she had been tired from a long day. This thought seemed to stick in her mind for a few moments, trying to warn her that something was amiss. However she shrugged it off and, after locking her car, marched towards the building.

She paused at the front door. She suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched. She quickly turned around and scanned the deserted street. Naturally there was no one else around; her neighbours would be in their rooms by now. She was alone. But at the back of her mind a voice was urging her to be cautious. Yin decided to take this voice seriously and loosened the strap of her gun holster slightly before opening the door and going inside. Across the street, in a darkened alleyway, a face grinned in Yin's direction from behind the tinted glass of a normal looking pizza van.

 _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. What do you guys think? Let me know if you want more of this story. Chapter 2 won't be as short hopefully._


	2. Special Delivery

Chapter 2

Yin walked up the flight of stairs to her apartment, looking forward to a hot shower. She arrived in front of her door, Number 7, and reached for her keys. She opened the door and entered. Yin quickly closed the door and locked it before leaning back on it. Closing her eyes momentarily, she breathed a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes again and looked around her tiny apartment. Her apartment wasn't luxurious in any way, but it was comfortable. She briefly considered watching some TV after having that shower, before noticing a flyer that had been left under her door.

She bent down to pick it up. It was a coupon for a free soda from a pizza place called Lee and Cavalos'. Yin decided to order a pizza before having a shower, and then she could eat the pizza whilst watching TV. The name of the pizzeria sounded strangely familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard the name before. She slipped her red jacket off her shoulders and started towards her phone. She threw her jacket onto a nearby chair, sliding her commlink into her pocket. She couldn't take any more risks, even in her own apartment, not after what she'd been through in the past.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number on the flyer and listened to the earpiece. While she waited, she removed her hair tie, letting her long dark hair fall around her shoulders. Yin felt a sense of _déjà vu_ whilst doing this, starting to think that calling the number was a really bad idea. As soon as the man on the other end answered, "Lee and Cavalos?" she knew something was wrong. It was the same voice that had answered the phone, the night she had been kidnapped by Joker. Something had not been right about the way she had woken and found herself in her car. She would never have let herself fall asleep on the job, letting her guard down completely. She didn't know what was going on, but she would find out. She decided to play Joker's game, but took the commlink out of her pocket and took out her gun. Lucky, she thought, that she hadn't removed it with her jacket.

As she ordered the pizza, she planned out what she would do. No doubt Joker would try to eliminate the threat of her handgun first and then try to sedate her. He would be able to do whatever he liked to her after that. Yin wasn't going to let that happen, not again. She held up her commlink and activated a distress signal, before placing it back in her pocket. When the Joker abruptly ended the call, after making the same guarantee that the pizza would arrive in 30 seconds, Yin knew that she had been somehow brought back to the day she had been kidnapped. She didn't know how or why, but she wasn't going to make the same mistakes.

She had planned to avoid answering the door, as that would have made her vulnerable. Instead she would use the element of surprise. The doorbell rang. Right on que, she thought. She positioned herself behind one of her couches and waited. In case things went pear shaped, she hoped that Batman would arrive in time to stop Joker. But for now she was on her own.

The Joker, it would seem, was content to wait for Yin to come to the door. But his patient would wear down very quickly. "Pizza delivery!" he chirped in his fake Italian accent. Yin stayed still, gun poised. She now had second thoughts. It may have been better to climb out of the bathroom window and call for backup, she thought to herself. Now it was too late, as the Joker's patience had grown thin.

The door came down with a crash as Joker kicked it in. He pranced into the room. Seeing the room apparently empty, his grin disappeared, replaced by a scowl. "How could she have seen me coming?" he whined. He moved further into Yin's apartment, making for the bathroom. "Maybe she was in the shower…" he whispered. Yin heard the sound of Joker drawing back the curtains in the shower. Good thing I didn't have that shower first, she thought. "She must have escaped out a window!" screamed an enraged voice from the bathroom.

Yin looked away from the bathroom. The opening made by Joker was vacant, meaning she could escape that way. But she saw an opportunity to bring in the Joker. Batman would be on his way to back her up. Whilst she had been making up her mind to wait for Joker, she had completely ignored that he had left the bathroom. He was standing in front of her telephone with a huge grin on his face. "She couldn't have gone out through the window….they are still locked", he cackled. He suddenly turned to face the room, his evil eyes gleaming. "I know you're still here Detective!" He began searching the room, with his hands behind his back.

Yin gripped her gun more tightly and tried to slow her racing heartbeat. She peered around the couch. Fortunately, Joker had his back to her. In his hands he held the bottle of 'soda' which he had knocked her out with before. His first mistake, she thought. It was now or never.

She leapt stealthily from behind the couch. She lashed out at Joker with her leg, knocking him over. The spray bottle skittered across the room and smashed against the wall, leaking its contents all over the floor. Now that he can't knock me out, I just have to take him out, she thought with a slight smirk. She walked over to where Joker lay and aimed her gun at his head. "Don't move Joker it's over." Joker began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Yin snapped, pushing the barrel of the gun into his back, "Stay down". This made Joker only laugh even louder, "Well played, but didn't you think I'd have a backup plan kid?" Yin frowned at this, "Wha-". She was cut off when two strong arms grabbed her from behind. She struggled, trying to kick whoever was holding her. In struggle with the thug she had dropped her gun. Joker stood up and grinned at her. "And didn't you want the free soda?" he asked, pulling out another spray bottle from his coat. Her eyes widened in shock when he brought it out. She tried again to free herself, managing to free an arm and elbow Joker's goon in the sternum. He dropped her, crying out in pain.

She made to punch Joker in the ribs, but he lunged at her and slammed his knee into her stomach, sending her flying across the room. Yin tried to stand up, but Joker had winded her. She managed to prop herself up against the wall in a kneeling position. Joker stood over her, cackling again, "Good night detective" he breathed as he sprayed her with the liquid. Yin tried to shield her face, but the fumes had already reached her nose and mouth.

She glared at him, but already she was losing consciousness and in a matter of moments she had passed out. Her last thought as she went under was that Batman wouldn't make it in time to save her. Joker's henchman hauled up her limp body over his shoulders. The two villains had soon bundled the unconscious detective into the pizza van and they pulled away into the night. Joker's laugh echoing through the dark street.

 _Hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be done soon._


	3. Changes

_Note: This is where things start to get really interesting. There will be a lot of things that weren't in the episode in this chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter 3

Yin woke up an hour later. She opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness. In a brief moment of panic she thought the Joker had already put her in the Jack-in-a-Box. She tried to get up but realised she had been tied to a chair. Thick ropes had been tied tightly around her wrists and ankles, whilst her upper body had been bound to the back of the chair. Yin began to struggle against her bonds, but found she had been tied down too securely. She calmed down enough to realise that she was not trapped in a claustrophobic box, but a large room. She looked around the room, noticing a few large objects in one corner that were two hard to make out in the darkness. She looked down at her body and saw that she hadn't been put into that ridiculous jester suit yet; she was still in the clothes she'd been in when Joker had sedated her.

This didn't make any sense to her, as she didn't have any memory of waking up before being put into the box. At least she didn't think so. She thought this over for a few moments and a faint memory came to her of briefly waking up and the sensation of being sprayed in the face before falling unconscious again. Joker must have taken her to one of his hideouts, probably the abandoned funhouse, before being brought to the Opera House. It must have been here that Joker had put her in the suit, she thought. Her eyes had by now fully adjusted to the darkness and she could now make out the large objects in the furthest corner of the room. One of these objects was a rusty clothing rack.

Her eyes widened as she recognised the red and purple full body suit which hung from the rack. It brought shivers to her being reminded of that extremely tight suit. She could almost smell the sweat from the countless people who had worn it before her and the memory of it made her cringe. It had taken her days to get rid of the stench after she had been rescued. Whatever it took, she wasn't going to let Joker put that horrible thing on her again. But first she had to get out of this chair.

Her best hope was that Batman would reach her before Joker could carry out his plan. Her only worry about that was if the commlink had fallen out of her pocket whilst she was struggling with the Joker back in her apartment or if Joker had removed it from her pocket while she was unconscious. With a sense of relief she felt the commlink still in her pocket, pressed against her thigh. But she couldn't afford to wait for Batman or for Joker to come for her. She looked around the room for anything that could cut her bonds.

Fortunately she found what she was looking for. A broken mirror from one of the funhouse attractions, which must have fallen to the floor at some point, laid a few metres to her right. The shards were big enough for Yin to pick up if she could bend over somehow for her hands to reach one. Perfect, she thought. She managed to shuffle her chair over to the mirror, taking care not to make any loud noises. She leaned the chair back and propped it against a wall. From this position she was just able to pick a long thin shard, which had been slightly propped up against the wall. She now shuffled her chair back to its original position, just in case Joker made an appearance. But she knew that if he did show up now it would be game over, whether or not she could cut her hands free.

She spun the shard around so that the point rested on the knot in between her tied up wrists. She began to slowly work the shard up and down across the knot, almost losing her grip on it at one moment, before adjusting its position in her fingers and continuing. She began to feel the rope loosening and was soon able to slip both her hands out. Rubbing her wrists for a few moments she contemplated her next move before cutting the rope tying her to the back of the chair, followed by the bonds on her ankles. Now free to move, Yin started to get up.

She flexed her arms and stretched out her legs, realising suddenly how tired she still was. There was a door on the right hand side of the room, which she walked over to. She tried to open the door. To her surprise it wasn't locked. Joker underestimated me, she thought with a smirk. A long corridor stretched all the way to another door to her right. To the left the corridor open out to some sort of large storage area. Yin could see many large crates and contraptions, as well as more clothing racks filled with different costumes. Yin was about to move in the direction of the door when she heard voices coming from that side of the corridor.

She quickly dashed in the opposite direction. Running into the storage room and hiding behind a stack of crates. She slowly peered around the crates to where she had just been. Joker burst through the door with a cackle, followed by one of his goons. Joker had another bottle of knockout spray and a small briefcase. They both went into the room where Yin had been imprisoned; Joker slamming the door behind them with another hysterical laugh. Yin had only a few seconds before they realised she wasn't in the room.

She started to look a door leading out of the funhouse. There were to doors on either side of the large room. Yin made for the nearest one, hoping it was an exit. She made it halfway to the door before she heard the Joker rip open the door with an enraged look on his face, forcing Yin to dart behind another group of crates. "She's escaped! Find her!" he screamed to the goon, who started to search the storage room. Joker made whistling sound and Yin heard it answered by two howling noises.

Two unusually large hyenas came out of the shadows behind Joker. Joker knelt down to face them. "Fetch!" he yelled, holding up the chords, which Yin had been tied up with, for the two beasts to smell. Yin knew it was time to run. Quietly she made a dash for the nearest door and snuck through it, whilst the hyenas began to howl again as they began the hunt…..

 _I thought I'd put a pretty big cliffhanger here. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Chapter 4 coming soon…_


	4. The Hunt

Note: Hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction. Took me a bit longer to get this chapter done.

Chapter 4

The room that Yin now found herself in was filled with large mirrors, several feet high. It brought back memories of the night Ethan Bennett was kidnapped by the Joker. The memory saddened her slightly, but created anger towards Joker at what he had done to Ethan. She couldn't let this distract her, however, and she moved further into the room. There were two pathways made by the mirrors. Yin decided to take the one on the left, which seemed to go on further than the one on the right. The sound of the hyenas started growing loud and closer, forcing her to move more quickly. The maze of mirrors twisted, turned and forked several times. She chose the paths which seem to lead in the same direction.

Finally she came to a small open space, which apparently had no exit, a dead end. Mirrors encircled the area in which she stood. She ran up to each mirror looking for a gap between them, but she was met with her own reflection staring back at her in desperation. Her only options now were to go back or to try to find a mirror which concealed an exit and needed to be pushed out of the way. The howls of the hyenas were too close now for her to turn back. They would surely catch if she tried to find another way out. She began to feel around the mirrors, pushing hard against them before moving on to another. She was beginning to lose hope, just as the sound of paws scraping along the ground came from the way she had come.

Yin spun around in time to see one of the hyenas come around the corner, coming to a stop facing her. It reared back on its hind legs and howled, calling the other to join it. However the first hyena didn't move at all. Its amber coloured eyes remained fixed on her, emanating pure malice. Yin realised it was waiting for its master to give the order to attack, unless she tried to escape. Behind her, the mirror she had been testing gave way slightly. A wave of relief passed through her, but she knew she had to keep pushing it discreetly to avoid alerting the hyena to her movements. She pushed the mirror back inch by inch, never taking her eyes off the hyena, which remained very still, watching.

Once the gap was big enough for her to squeeze through, she knew she would have to move quickly to close the gap before the hyena pounced. More sounds behind it announced the arrival of the second hyena and a triumphant laugh told Yin that Joker was also arriving. It was now or never. She threw her whole weight into the mirror in one quick movement, causing the mirror, which was actually a door, to swing wide open. The hyena growled and began to charge towards her. Swiftly she dived through the exit, spinning around and slammed the door shut. Leaning back on it, she held it shut; feeling a thud as the hyena slammed into the door. Fortunately the door held and Yin was able to barricade herself in with some nearby supply crates. An angry howl came from inside the mirror room, as Joker discovered that she had escaped again. The sound was followed by multiple thuds, as the hyenas attempted to break through the barricade.

Yin had a matter of seconds before they could get to her. Quickly scanning the room she was now in, she discovered that she was in another large room filled with broken attractions and other large objects. She ran further into this room, searching for a weapon she could use. She planned to find out why she was reliving the night of her kidnapping, once she'd taken care of Joker and his hyenas. Some of the broken objects would be perfect for knocking over Joker's 'pets'. She decided to wait for him to show up. She couldn't help worrying as to why Batman hadn't shown up yet. She took out the commlink from her pocket and inspected it. It seemed to be working properly; the distress beacon was still activated. "There's nothing wrong with it, then why is it…" she trailed off as she pressed the transmit button, which allowed her to communicate with Batman. She attached her earpiece and listened for a response. "Batman! Batman are you there?" she called into the mouthpiece. Nothing. All she heard was the sound of static.

She ended the transmission, placing the commlink back in her pocket. She knew something was very wrong with this situation. It seemed that Batman would not be coming to her aid. She was on her own. Yin knew the only way she would get any answers would be to get out of this place, but first she needed to make sure Joker wasn't able to come after her. At this thought she heard the sound of the barricade being broken. Joker stepped into the room, looking very frustrated.

"Boys, she's in here. It's only a matter of time until we find her," he murmured. The two hyenas began searching in different directions, while Joker waited. Yin hid behind a particularly big contraption. As the first of the hyenas drew closer to her position, she began pushing on the structure in an attempt to topple it over the creature. Beads of sweat started running down the side of her face, now that it was so close. With a ghastly creak, it began to fall over. The hyena looked up in time to see it coming down on top of it. Yin heard the sound of the hyena being crushed with a satisfying crunch, followed by a whimper.

Unfortunately she was now completely exposed. Joker and the remaining hyena both turned to look at the disturbance. A maniacal grin spread across Joker's face as he said, "That little stunt is going to cost you detective!" He clicked his fingers and the other hyena charged Yin. It slammed into her, knocking her to the ground, then pinning her there. "I'm surprised you made it this far. I guess I underestimated Gotham's finest!" he sneered as he waltzed over to where Yin lay.

He knelt down next to her head, his crazed eyes boring into hers. "You know I don't like corrupt cops," he stated, leaning closer, "especially corrupt cops that work with vigilantes!" Now his face was nearly touching hers. The smell of his breath made her want to hurl. Yin tried to turn her head away, but Joker grabbed her chin and pulled it back to face him. "You may have escaped the lead role last time with the help of BATMAN!" he gripped her chin harder at this. She could feel his black nails digging into her skin. "But this time he won't be coming to ruin the show!" Joker screamed triumphantly, releasing Yin's face and jumping to his feet. Her eye's widened in shock. How could he possibly stop Batman from finding her, she thought. As if he'd read her mind, Joker replied, "Oh yes, he won't be coming."

"You're wrong Joker!" she shouted, as she tried to get up, but the hyena snarled and snapped its jaws at her, pushing her back to the floor. Joker's grin widened, "Am I? Haven't you noticed that you can't communicate with Batman or activate a distress signal with that device of yours?" Yin was taken aback that Joker knew about the commlink. "I left it in your pocket so that you would have false hope, in the event that you escaped somehow," he told her openly. Kneeling down again, he whispered, "You can escaped from that room back there, but you'll never escape me!" He saw Yin's confused face and began to laugh hysterically.

"I suppose you want to know why, don't you?" he chortled. "What do you mean Joker? What have you done?!" Yin cried. "That would be telling Detective, Hahahahahahaha!" Joker shouted as he began to laugh mercilessly. He slowly brought his right arm around with yet another spray bottle, poised to strike…..

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far.


	5. Joker's Plan

Note: Chapter 5 is finally done. Been having some major writers block, but finally got this done. Theres a few things in thete which will be explained in a future chapter, so don't worry if it seems a bit random. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Joker was swift to deal with her. Yin had tried to lash out at the bottle with her elbow, in an attempt to escape. But he had been expecting her to make the first move. He was ready for the strike and simply stopped her with his other hand.

"Now you wouldn't want to escape now Yin. Not after all the trouble I went through to bring you here."

Yin glared at him.

"I'm not gonna let a freak show like you turn me into some damsel in distress. The role never suited me."

She smirked at him.

Joker sighed and brought the spray bottle right up against her face.

"I'm afraid that is not up to you to decide. "

To Yin the sharp spray of liquid felt like a sucker punch. Yin was out cold in a matter of seconds.

Half dragged, half lifted, Yin was taken back to the room she'd first woken up in. When she finally regained consciousness, she was on the floor. Once again they'd bound her arms and legs. Two thugs stood guard over her this time.

The door creaked open and the Joker slunk into the room.

"Did we enjoy our little evening jog?" He cackled, as he stood in front of where Yin lay. The two thugs grabbed both her arms and roughly dragged her onto her feet. She stared at Joker for a moment before speaking.

"Enough games Joker! What do you want from me?"

"Why, I want revenge of course Detective!" he exclaimed, opening the small briefcase that Yin had seen Joker carrying earlier.

"And I don't take lightly to hurting my hyenas!" he screamed. Yin recoiled as spittle flew from his mouth. His snarl turned into a leer.

"But now to get back to business...Now where were we...".

He turned his back on Yin for a moment, with a mocking look of thoughtfulness on his face. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Ah yes...makeup and costuming!" he spun around to face Yin again, holding out the briefcase for her to see.

There were various brushes and tins inside, but what made Yin's blood run cold was a small syringe filled with a thick green substance. Her eyes widened, but she tried to cover her shock with sarcasm.

"Didn't you get the memo? I got all my shots by the time I was 17." She feigned a look of boredom.

Joker picked up one of the brushes and, after dipping it in a tin of red makeup, started to move towards Yin. She began to struggle against her captors, refusing to be humiliated by the Joker.

"Hold her still idiots! She'll ruin the look."

He grabbed her chin to keep her still. Yin continued to struggle but without success. She was helpless as Joker painted red circles on her cheeks. Joker then reached for the syringe.

"This little beauty here is one of my amazing inventions. To play a role we must become the role. And it becomes us. Hahahaha!"

At this Yin started to become really worried.

"What do you mean? What is that?"

Joker continued to giggle, "Ever wanted a permanent wardrobe? This, my lovely diva, is your costume! It will become part of you. LITERALLY!"

Yin swung her head around to where the jester suit had been. It was no longer there. Joker was now preparing the needle.

Yin seemed to have no chance of escaping. And yet her bonds no longer felt tight. In fact they seemed to be loosening themselves.

The ropes suddenly fell to the floor. The two thugs were caught off guard and momentarily let go of her. Yin took the opportunity to strike. She elbowed the first in the chest, causing him to stumble back, and followed it up with a roundhouse kick to his stomach.

The second thug charged at her with his arms outstretched, ready to grab her. Yin ducked under his arms and dive between his legs. She span around to face him. The thug had crashed into the wall where she'd been, instantly getting knocked out.

There wasn't enough time for Yin to catch her breath though, as Joker leapt at her with syringe. She snapped her head around in time to see him coming. With milliseconds to spare, she managed to dodge the needle, which swung past her, barely missing her shoulder.

Unable to change his direction, the Joker ran into the wall, joining his thugs on the ground. The needle lay a few feet away from where he had landed. Yin walked over to it and with one swift movement, crushed it under foot.

That should put an end to his costuming plans, she thought, wiping the makeup off her cheeks.

She left the room and came out into the same hallway as before. This time she took the door at the end of the hallway to the right. She hoped that the hyenas were still in the large storage room.

Opening the door gradually, and only wide enough for her to peer through, Yin tried to see if there were any more of Joker's minions wandering around.

The door led out of the building, into a deserted parking lot. Yin slipped out of the building and dashed over to a nearby dumpster. There she caught her breath and looked for any cars to get away in. She looked around, but there weren't any.

Yin silently cursed, and was about to decide her next move when a figure stepped out of the shadows behind her. She stepped back in surprise as she recognised the man in the cowl.

"Yin, you need to listen to what I have to say."

Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you guys think of it.


	6. A Message

Note: Enter the Dark Knight. But that doesn't mean Yin is safe yet. Time for things to get a bit crazier. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Yin had so many questions she wanted to ask. Like why he could not respond to her call from her commlink or why he didn't come sooner. Heck she wanted to know what was happening to her.

She and the Batman stared at each other for a moment. Yin didn't know what she wanted to say after what had happened to her. Finally she spoke, with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

"Took you long enough", she smiled weakly.

"You're not out of the woods yet Yin."

"How so?"

Batman paused for second at this. Seeing that Yin was unaware of what was happening to her. Then he stated simply.

"You're not awake."

"Huh?"

Yin was taken aback by this statement. It didn't make any sense. The Batman continued.

"What's the last thing you remember from tonight?"

Yin thought it over for a moment. Then she looked up.

"I remember waking up in my car. I thought it odd that I would do something like that. Now that you mention it, this whole night has been weird."

She thought of what Joker had said and the fact the commlink was not working. It all started to add up to what Batman was telling her. She now looked back at him.

"Its like I've been living some twisted version of events from the night Joker kidnapped me."

Yin's expression then hardened.

"It was like he knew what was going to happen. What has he done to me?"

Batman dropped his gaze for a moment. Then his eyes locked onto Yin's.

"To understand what's happening to you I need to explain something to you. That night on which you were kidnapped, I went into the Joker's mind to find out where he'd taken you. "

"I don't think I understand. " Yin was perplexed. What the Batman was telling her sounded crazy.

"Dr Hugo Strange create a device which allowed people to go into another person's mind. I used a prototype to get inside his head."

Yin was still confused. How could this have anything to do with her current situation?

Batman continued, "Last night you disappeared from your apartment and Joker left a note saying that 'Its never over till the fat lady sings!' and I knew he wanted to carry out his plans again. "

Yin could see there was some desperation in his eyes as he spoke.

Batman took a step closer. "Only this time he planned not only for you to be trapped in a Jack-in-the-box. He wanted to trap you in his own world."

Yin gasped, her eyes widening.

"I'm in his mind aren't I?"

"Not exactly. Joker stole a prototype of a new machine that Hugo Strange was working on. It allows people to visit the memories of another person's past and change them. But you will be forced to relive those events as they are altered. He is in your mind. "

Yin's legs felt like jelly and she was beginning to feel a bit sick. She looked back at Batman.

"What will happen if he kills me in this memory. Will I still wake up?" She asked, feeling very weak.

"Lets not think about that right now. You need to find the exit before Joker finds you. Only then will you wake up."

Yin tried to focus on what Batman was telling her to stem the growing fear of what Joker was doing to her.

"Where exactly will I find this magical exit then?" She asked, trying to sound stronger than she felt.

Batman thought about it for a moment before answering.

"The exit will be somewhere that you have the strongest feelings towards in this memory."

Yin paled slightly.

"The Opera House." She murmured.

Batman nodded grimly.

"Just focus on getting out of here. If you let the Joker mess with you, it will become harder for you to escape. Here."

He held out a small device to her.

"The Joker can control almost everything in your memory. That's why you haven't been able to contact me."

Yin looked sceptical.

"You sure it will work this time?", she asked, after attaching the earpiece.

Batman nodded, "I used the batwave to hack into the machine's signal. I also used it to get that new commlink to you."

Batman began to retreat back into the shadows, but Yin reached out to grab his wrist.

"Wait. You can't just leave-"

She stopped mid sentence as her hand passed through Batman's arm. Yin stared at his arm in shock.

"It was hard enough just to get that communicator here, let alone get myself in here to help you. This is just a projection of me."

Yin lifted her eyes to see his.

"So you untied my bonds back there."

He nodded, "I can't really help you any more than I have, however much I want to. Keep that commlink on you, so we can communicate. "

Yin looked back down at the communicator in her hand. When she looked up the Batman was already gone.

"What have you gotten yourself into Yin", she whispered to herself.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when suddenly the familiar sound of howling came from the building. It was time to run again.

A/N: Hope this explains things clearly enough. Let me know what you think.


	7. The Great Escape

Chapter 7

Back in the Batcave, Batman opened his eyes. He removed the headpiece, which was hooking him up to Professor Strange's machine. He got up and turned to face the Bat computer, where Alfred sat. Without looking up from the screen, Alfred addressed him.

"I see that you weren't able to help Miss Yin very much Sir."

"Joker's new machine works too differently to this prototype. I was only able to talk to Yin."

Alfred stood up and came over to Batman.

"Do you really think she will be able to find her way out of this mess? Surely we could try to shut down the Joker's machine."

Bruce removed the cowled and turned to face the old butler.

"We don't know what will happen if the machine is turned off while Detective Yin is still in there."

"Perhaps you are right Sir. Maybe we should focus on locating where that scoundrel has setup his machine."

Bruce stood up and walked up to the Bat computer.

"We could try to trace the signal we used to talk to Yin in order to find the Joker. But it's heavily encrypted and will take time to decode."

Then he turned to Alfred, with a worried look on his face.

"But the longer we take to find them, the more time Joker has to carry out his plan."

Alfred put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"The detective has shown herself to be resourceful in the past. I'm confident that she can get herself out of this situation."

Bruce slowly nodded in agreement and turned back to begin decoding the signal.

...

Yin ran down a narrow street, with the hyenas and thugs not too far behind. She looked back for a moment. They had not yet seen her, but they would get to her soon if she didn't find somewhere to hide. She sprinted round another bend and hid in one of the alleys that branched of the street and waited. She leaned her back against a wall in her hiding spot, panting out of exhaustion.

When is this going to end, she thought to herself. She knew that she would soon be caught if she continued on foot. Yin needed to find a car. The sounds of the hyenas were getting closer now. Yin held her breath and stood very still, waiting. The hyenas appeared and began searching the area. One of them came near to where Yin hid. It sniffed at the ground for a few moments, and then looked up in her direction.

It approached her position; a low growl started in its throat. Now it was sniffing the ground on the other side of the wall where Yin hid. She could see its shadow and could hear the snuffling coming from the other side. Yin was about to run, when a scuffle started in another alleyway. The hyena looked up, with its ears pointing straight up. Then it dashed towards the noise.

Yin let out a sigh of relief. The other hyena must have come across a stray cat, she thought. She wasted no time in running in the opposite direction. She ran down the alley and came to a main street, with several cars driving past. She looked around for the nearest parked car. Further down the road there was a green sedan parked at the side of the road across the street. Without hesitation she made her way over to it.

Using a stone lying on the road, she broke the window and unlocked the car. Once she was inside the car she felt around under the dashboard for wires. She found them just as the thugs emerged from the alleyway. Yin ducked her head and quickly began to hotwire the car. But they had already seen her, as one of them pointed towards the parked car.

Yin cursed under her breath, when she saw the thugs making their way towards her. The car suddenly started as she spliced the wires together. Quickly and smoothly she pulled away from the curb, just as the thugs got to her window. One of the hyenas leapt at her car, managing to grab hold of the broken window.

It began snapping at her and swiped one of its paws at her. She dodged the swipes and punched it in the snout. This caused it to let go and it tumbled onto the road, but not before making one final swipe at Yin, ripping the sleeve of her black shirt.

Yin winced from the pain. Blood trickled out from the cuts on her arm. She tried to ignore the pain and continued to drive. Looking her wing mirror, she saw a van pull up next to the goons, who jumped into the back. One of them was pointing at her car.

"That's just great. Now I've got to shake the looney van." She muttered, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

Instead of going straight to the Opera House, Yin made as if she was driving to the police station. She would try to lose the clowns in the maze of streets on the way, and then double back to her real destination. However the van was starting to catch up and it was now right behind her. One of the goons leaned out of the passenger window with what looked like a buzz saw.

They gained more speed and came next to her car. To Yin it looked like the goon was going to blow out her tires with the saw. The goon was swinging the saw at her tires. Yin swerved her car away from the van. She took a sharp right turn into a side street and put her foot down. She could hear yells of frustration behind her as she pulled away. She darted through several streets before being satisfied that she'd lost the Joker's henchmen.

Yin drove over to the bridge, which still had traffic. The Opera House was just on the other side. Soon enough, Yin found herself standing outside the oddly shaped building.

...

"This is it," she murmured to herself, and, taking a deep breath she walked in.

The entrance hall was completely deserted, which seemed odd to Yin. She made her way over to the doors leading to the amphitheatre. The large room on the other side of the door was also completely empty and there was an eerie silence. Every step she took echoed throughout the theatre. The stage in front of her stretched across the length of the room and was completely bare. Yin felt an odd sense of foreboding about this. There should have been people at this time.

She now hauled herself up onto the stage and searched for the trapdoor. She found it towards the back of the stage. She reached down and grabbed the handle to pull it up. Yin looked down into the darkness below her. There was a drop of about 3 metres to the floor. Yin sat on the ledge and swung her legs over the hole, then slipped her body down. She landed lightly on her feet and scanned her surroundings. The room was packed with explosives and at the centre was that horrible Jack-in-the-Box.

Unsure how to proceed; she reached into her pocket for the new commlink. Bringing it out, she inserted the earpiece and turned it on. There was a pause, and then a crackling noise came from the device, before Batman's voice answered.

"Detective? Have you found the exit?"

"I'm at the Opera House," Yin responded, "What should I be looking out for?"

Batman was about to respond, but before he could, the Jack-in-the-Box popped open. This was followed by a familiar evil cackle. Yin stepped back in surprise. The Joker leapt out of the box, with a victorious grin on his demented face.

"Surprise! I knew you couldn't resist reprising your role my lovely diva," he cackled.

His grin suddenly turned into a sneer, "Boys, make sure that our star gets in character".

Two goons emerged from behind Yin and grabbed both her arms. She struggled against them, but only managed to drop her commlink. Joker scooped it up in one swift movement.

"Sooooo…you've been talking to Batsy," he crooned, crushed it in his fist, "you won't be needing this anymore".

An evil smile grew on his face once more.

"Let the show begin!"

The goons began to drag Yin towards the box. She could only watch in horror as they brought her ever closer to her demise.

A/N: Building up some suspense for the final chapter/s. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	8. Trapped

Chapter 8

The goons dragged her closer with every step. Yin continued to struggle against their strong arms, whilst Joker cackled to the side. She stopped struggling and thought of another way out of this. She was digging her feet into the ground as they dragged her along to slow their progress. Maybe she could use their momentum against them. As they drew within a couple of meters from the Jack-In-the-Box, Yin lifted her feet off the floor and leaned forward. At the same time she planted her left foot in front of one of the goon's legs, which she followed up by thrusting her shoulders down towards the ground. The goon on her left came toppling down and released his hold on her left arm, landing flat on his face. The remaining goon quickly reached his arm out to grab Yin's now free arm. Before he could do so, she swung her elbow round, connecting with his face. Then she brought her leg around, roundhouse kicking the goon in the stomach. With a look of surprise on his face, the goon fell backwards; landing with a heavy thud behind Yin.

The Joker stood still for a moment, with his jaw hanging wide open. His mouth once again formed a sneer.

"You're not getting away that easily Detective!"

Suddenly he charged, jumping into the air and performed a flying kick towards Yin's upper torso. She was ready, however, and caught his foot with her forearm. She deflected the Joker's kick, which knocked him over. Now was her opportunity to strike him, whilst he was on the ground. Yin moved forward, but before she could make a move the Joker rolled away from her. He leaped to his feet with a snarl on his face.

"Face it, the only way your are going out of here is with a bang!"

Both of them were about to engage in combat again, but were interrupted by a crackling sound coming from the damaged commlink. Yin glanced over to where it lay. It had been severely damaged, but not completely. It was still functioning, but barely. After a few moments Batman's voice could be heard coming from its speakers. But the words did not come out cleanly.

"Yin!...The exi...stop th...lock!"

The transmission ended, but Yin immediately made a dive towards it. Joker beat her to it though. He quickly stepped on it, similarly to how Yin had stepped on his syringe.

He snapped his head in her direction, "You break my toys, I break yours!"

Yin looked back at him with anger. But for a moment she forgot about the Joker and tried to figure out what Batman had been trying to tell her. There was something she had to stop...a lock? Maybe a door which would be the exit. No, she thought. It didn't add up. She looked back to where the Joker had been. While she'd been distracted he'd disappeared. She looked around frantically to find where he'd gone.

"Where?-"

She began to ask herself, but suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist with a vice-like grip.

"Looking for me?" the Joker leered, as he raised his other hand. Yin could clearly see a joy buzzer in his palm and she knew exactly what it was for. Before she could react, he grabbed her hand. Yin felt the jolt from the joy buzzer as the current flowed through her body. She felt a sudden searing pain and was immediately unconscious. She woke up a few seconds later, with a throbbing pain in her head. The Joker was dragging her along the floor by the ankle, chuckling to himself. Yin tried to move, but she was still in shock from the joy buzzer. He limbs wouldn't respond to her commands to fight.

"Ah you're back, and ready to go out with a bang!HAHAHAA!" the Joker cackled, "It will be quite the light show from across Gotham Bridge."

He turned to look at her. His evil grin broadened as he saw the look of fear and helplessness in Yin's eyes.

"Pity you couldn't save yourself. So much for Gotham's finest," he crooned.

Warmth was slowly starting to return to Yin's limbs and she could feel her hands twitching slightly. Soon enough she could once again move her lower arm. She flexed her fingers to make sure that she had full control of them. Quickly, she looked around for a weapon. There were none. But the warmth had started to return to her legs as well. Soon she could make her move.

The Joker had by now reached the Jack-In-the-Box. In one swift movement he lifted Yin over the top, where she could see the giant spring inside. She also saw a pile of rope tangled in one corner. Her heartbeat was starting to speed up, but she smirked.

"You really think I'm gonna go in there willingly?"

Joker's crazed smile grew once more.

"You may be the star of the show," he then leaned over until his mouth was next to her ear, "but I'm pulling the strings. HAHAHAHA!"

Yin flinched. The Joker snapped his fingers and, with shock, Yin saw the ropes begin to unravel themselves. Suddenly they shot upwards towards her. They started to wrap around her waist, at which point the Joker let go of her and began to laugh hysterically. Yin felt the ropes pulling her further into the box, but by now she had regained full control of her body. She lunged towards the edge of the box and just managed to hang on. She struggled against the ropes and tried to lift herself out of the box. The Joker watched silently as she tried to free herself.

Then he spoke up in a menacing voice, "Its futile to fight them, its only a matter of time before the ropes overcome you and drag you back into the box!"

He resumed his maniacal laughter.

Yin paused at the mention of time. Time...time...Batman said 'stop the lock', but he could have meant...

Her eyes widened as it all clicked in her mind. Clock! I have to stop the clock!

She looked around the side of the Jack-In-the-Box. There it was; a clock timer which connected the box to the explosives. She had to reach it. But as if it knew what she was planning, the rope around her waist tightened and began to pull her in with more strength than before. Yin strained against them, with all her strength. She clawed her way towards the clock. Each time the rope would pull her back with even more strength. With one last bit of effort she managed grab hold of the timer with one hand. With the other hand, she formed a fist and brought it down hard onto the timer. The Joker stopped laughing. The clock shattered instantly after her fist slammed into it.

All her energy now used up, Yin succumbed to the ropes. They dragged her all the way into the box and the lid slammed down with a clunk, blocking her escape. The ropes now wrapped themselves around her arms, binding her wrists tightly behind her back. They snaked round her ankles and pinned them against the spring, which forced her into a sitting position. Nothing else happened. The Joker's laugh started up again somewhere outside the box. Yin began to despair.

"No...No! It should have worked!" she screamed.

She tried to lift her legs and kick the walls of her new prison, but she had no strength left. Yin hung her head low. She had failed. The Joker had won. She would never been seen again; not by her colleagues, not by Batman. Heck she would never been seen again by Rojas. She would never see Bruce again...

As she trailed off, there could be heard a distinct sound of glass shattering. The sound of Joker's laughter ceased. The ropes tying Yin down fell away and the Jack-In-the-Box collapsed around her. Outside, she could see a blinding white light enveloping the room completely. Now the sound of Joker screaming in rage could be heard somewhere. Then everything went black.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews. This was going to be the last chapter but I had to split it up because it was just too big. Stay tuned for the final chapter.


	9. Below

A/N: It feels like forever since my last post but I'm finally back with the final chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 9

"Come on!"

Bruce typed furiously as he watched the screen fill with lines of code. The encryption was proving difficult to crack, which only frustrated him further.

"Why isn't this working?" he murmured.

"Sir, you shouldn't let this get to your head. You mustn't lose focus."

Alfred stepped in from behind Bruce's chair. He placed a hand on his master's shoulder. Bruce looked up from the Batcomputer; his eyes showed his determination, but also revealed his desperation. Alfred understood this, as he recalled the psychological torment Bruce had gone through the last time that the Joker had abducted Detective Yin, which had involved visions of failing to save her. Alfred could only imagine that this was what was going through Bruce's mind right now.

"What if I can't save her this time Alfred? Who knows what he's doing to her in there."

Alfred looked at him compassionately.

"Sir, I know you'll find a way."

Bruce nodded and turned back to the Batcomputer.

"Joker's encryption is too strong for my decryption software, but maybe I can create a backdoor to bypass it..."

He brought up another program which initiated the bypass.

"Bingo! Now to home in on the signal."

His satellite map of Gotham City lit up the location. Bruce's eyes widened in shock.

"That's not possible."

...

Yin awoke with a start. A blinding light shone down from the ceiling, causing her to squint momentarily as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. The light turned out to be a lamp hanging over her. She found herself lying on her back on some sort of smooth surface.

Am I really out? She thought to herself.

She attempted to stand up but found that she had been restrained by straps on her wrists and ankles.

"What the...?"

Yin struggled against the restraints to no avail.

"No! Not again!" she breathed furiously.

Now that she'd fully regained consciousness, she realised that some sort of device had been strapped to her forehead and a needle had been injected into her forearm. The needle was attached to a tube, which currently wasn't pumping anything into her body, but led to a bag behind her head which held a clear fluid.

"What is all this?" she murmured.

The surrounding room appeared to be a lab of some sort and at the center there was a large machine. A cable snaked out from the machine to a point behind where Yin had been tied down.

"This must have been the machine that Joker used to get into my head", she realised, "I've got to find a way out of this before Joker can put me back under".

She tried to shake the device off her forehead, but it had been strapped to securely. She would need to remove it with her hands, which were currently still bound to the table. Yin looked down at her wrist restraints which were held down with buckles. All she needed to do was unlatch one somehow to free herself. An idea quickly formed in her head and she slowly turned her wrist around until she could reach out with her fingertips to touch the buckle.

She slowly tried to nudge the latch on the buckle. It was a difficult task, as she could only just reach the buckle. After a few failed attempts she managed to flip the latch up and began to loosen the strap until she was able to slip her hand free. She now quickly freed her other hand, rubbing her wrists to get the blood flowing again.

After removing the device from her head and the needle, Yin freed her legs and stood up. A sudden noise from behind made her spin around. On a table, connected to the same machine she'd been connected to lay an unconscious Joker. He kept giggling to himself but remained still.

Of course he hadn't been restrained and Yin knew that he would wake up soon. She quickly scanned the room for an exit. At the end of the room there was a door. Yin started making her way towards the door, but before she could reach it, the door swung open and a thug came into the room. He gasped and began charging towards her. Yin quickly ducked him and whipped round her elbow, connecting with the goon's face. He fell over onto his back.

Yin darted over to the door and peered out into the hallway outside. It was lined with doors and ended in a staircase which appeared to lead upwards. Yin began to sprint towards the exit. She only made it halfway before the goon appeared at the door and yelled out. Another door burst open ahead of her and a second goon emerged from it. Yin was not fast enough to avoid the goon, who slammed her into the ground.

She lay there dazed and helpless as the first goon caught up to her. The two goons dragged her back to the first room and brought her over to a chair in the corner of the room. They bound her to the chair and she began to struggle.

A moan came from the other side of the room; the Joker had finally regained consciousness. He stood up and noticed Yin bound to the chair. An evil grin broke out on his face.

"Looks like you're a little tied up detective! HAHAHAEEHEE", he cackled.

Yin looked up at him darkly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You've meddled with me too many times detective. You are number two on my list of enemies I'm going to take my revenge on after Batman."

The Joker's grin turned into a scowl.

"And what better way to get revenge on Batman than through his closest ally! Detective Ellen Yin."

He leaned in menacingly.

"You ruined my plans, detective! You took them away from me! I fully intend to put you back in there heehee! But first..."

He turned over to one of the goons.

"Fetch my personal kit!"

The goon left the room and soon returned with a large crate filled with weapons and other devices.

"You didn't think you would escape that easily did you? Why else would I bring you to Arkham?"

Yin's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Arkham? Where have you taken me?"

Joker cackled.

"HAHA! Not that anyone can come save you down here. We are in a secret facility below Arkham that not even the director of Arkham knows about! No one will find you down here!"

The Joker turned away from Yin and rummaged through the crate.

"You humiliated me tonight, now it's time to humiliate you!"

He turned around slowly and revealed that he held a cattle prod. The goons pulled on rubber gloves and walked over to her. Yin's eyes widened in horror as she realised what the Joker intended to do.

"Wait! No! Don't do this!"

Yin began to struggle in earnest to free herself from the chair. Joker motioned to the goons.

"Hold her still!"

One of the goons grabbed Yin's shoulders to keep her from moving. Joker stepped closer and moved to the side. He switched on the cattle prod.

Yin tried to turn her head away but Joker grabbed her face and pulled it back, forcing her to look into his eyes. He cackled and she could only stare hopelessly at the prod as the Joker brought it closer to her.

The prod now rested a few inches from Yin's ribcage and she could almost feel the crackle of electricity along its edge, making her skin crawl. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to lean back, trying to distance herself from it. But the Joker only pulled her closer, prolonging her torment.

"Joker! Please, don't do this!"

He watched her suffer for a few more moments; a look of pure glee had spread across his face as he observed Yin's desperate attempts to free herself. Then he cackled and brought the prod even closer to her ribcage.

"It's time to shock you back to reality, so that you can accept that there is no escape!"

In one swift movement he pushed the prod into her ribcage, causing electricity to arc across her chest and to the rest of her body. Yin cried out and writhed in pain. She fought against the goons' grasp, but she could only sit as searing pain coursed throughout her body. She felt the pain run down her arms and into her fingers, which began to twitch violently.

Joker pulled back momentarily, allowing Yin to recover slightly, before jabbing her repeatedly with the cattle prod. Each time he did this, Yin would cry out in pain, slowly getting weaker with each electric shock.

Joker drew out this process, taking great pleasure in prolonging Yin's torment. She bowed her head seemingly in submission as Joker took away the prod for the last time and placed it back in the crate. He then stood back to admire his handiwork. Yin lay almost motionless in the chair, struggling to stay conscious. Her fingertips still twitched slightly from the electricity. Placing one hand on his hip and using the other to lift Yin's chin, he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Still thinking of escaping now Yin?"

Yin looked back at the Joker with a look of anger and defiance.

"Go to hell."

Then he punched her hard in the stomach. Yin doubled over in pain, coughing up blood.

"Oh, and did I mention I was going to put you back under? That's still gonna happen! HAHAEE!"

"No!"

Yin tried to resist weakly as the goons grabbed her arms and lifted her off the chair.

Joker leaned over in front of the weakened detective.

"Now, my dear, you will serve as an example to others not to cross me!"

He stood back and looked over at the goons.

"Strap her back onto that table."

They dragged her over to the table. Yin was still feeling the effects of the electricity and was too weak to fight against the goons' vice like grip as they placed her on the table.

They placed the head piece over her forehead and began to secure the leather straps to her ankles. The goon on the left reached out for the wrist strap, but Yin, having recovered slightly, lashed out with her elbow. She slammed it into his face. He fell back momentarily and stood there dizzy.

Yin quickly sat up and threw an uppercut into the second goon's jaw, preventing him from tying down her other arm. Before they could recover, she untied her ankles and jumped off the table. She looked around for the Joker, but was caught by surprise when he grabbed her wrist from behind and spun her around to face him.

"No no no! Heehee! Not this time Yinny!"

Yin struggled against his grip on her arm. The Joker brought a small bottle out from inside his jacket.

"How many times am I going to have to ask you to GO TO SLEEP KIDDO?!"

 _How many of these things does he have on him?_ Yin thought to herself.

Before Joker could make a move, she brought up her boot and kicked out, pushing him away from her.

"Now way am I going back in there!"

Joker only laughed menacingly. He nodded to a person behind Yin. She realised just in time to dive out of the way before the goons could grab her again from behind. The three men closed in on her and she prepared for another fight, knowing that this time she couldn't win.

Suddenly the room filled with smoke. Joker and his goons looked around desperately.

"Batman?! How could he have found us?"

A dark figure dropped down between the goons and began to take them on. The Batman landed multiple strikes on the first goon, whilst the other ran to stop him. Batman noticed and sidestepped him, using the goons momentum to slam him into the other. Before they could get back up, Batman threw a batarang. Both goons were hit by the dark object in the back of the head and collapsed to the floor. Batman quickly grappled away into the smoke before the Joker could reach him. Joker, in a panicked rage rushed at Yin and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her there.

"Come out Bats! Or I'll give her a dose of Joker gas so potent she'll never recover from it!"

He dropped his bottle of knock out gas and reached for the flower on his jacket. He pressed it up against Yin's cheek menacingly. She looked at the flower fearfully; she knew what Joker gas could do to people. It would cause her to laugh uncontrollably until she became immobilised with a painfully stretched out smile and permanently crazed look on her face. She froze in terror for a brief moment, but slowly regained her composure long enough to realise that the flower was connected to a tube, which was currently pressed up against her side, which ran down the Joker's coat up to his belt, which held a canister full of gas.

A plan started to form in her mind as she took this in. Joker had pinned her upper torso, but from the elbows down her arms hung freely. With the back of her palm, she could feel the top of the canister which was attached to the tube. Being careful as to not alert Joker, she gently pulled the tube out of the canister, which began to release the gas. She plugged it with her finger and slid it out of Joker's belt.

Just as she'd done this, the Batman landed in front of the Joker. The Joker pressed the flower even harder into Yin's cheek.

"One more step and she gets it!"

"Get away from her Joker."

The Joker seemed to lose patience at this.

"Stop and smell the flowers detective!"

He squeezed on the flower nozzle. Nothing happened. Joker loosened his hold on Yin slightly and looked with confusion at the flower.

"Now why do these things always have to break when you need them?"

Yin took the opportunity to elbow him in the jaw, causing him to stumble back, letting her go. She spun around and revealed to the Joker the canister in her hand. He glared at her.

"Why you little -!"

Yin interrupted him by throwing the canister at him. The gas flooded out of the bottle all over the Joker's head. He looked in shock at Yin, who looked on triumphantly.

"It's time you got some of your own medicine Joker!"

"That's not - heehee- possible! How could you - heehee- have done- HEEHEEHAA!"

The Joker began to cackle uncontrollably as he fell to the floor. After a few moments he was still with a wide grin etched onto his face. Yin stood over the unconscious clown's body. She breathed a sigh of relief.

 _It's finally over._

Batman walked over to her side. The two allies stood there for a minute in silence. Finally the dark knight looked over at Yin with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now that he's been taken care of."

Batman could clearly see that Yin was not ok. She was struggling to stay on her feet. Her knees buckled and she nearly fell to the floor, if Batman hadn't caught her arm and held her up. Looked at her with concern.

"You're in pain and exhausted. You need to get checked out. What did he do to you?"

Yin looked at the ground.

"It's not important. You don't have to worry about me. I told you I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

She looked back up at him.

"How did you find me?"

"I traced the signal from Joker's machine to this place. There was a secret access vent which Joker must have built below his old cell. It seems to also lead into the sewers. Must be how he's been escaping Arkham lately."

Yin looked around in disbelief.

"How could Joker have built this place under our noses?"

Batman looked at her grimly.

"It's the Joker. You can never be sure what he's capable of."

Yin nodded, then winced from a lingering pain in her ribcage.

 _I'm gonna be feeling that for a while. Thanks for the souvenir Joker._

Batman looked worried about her.

"We need to get you out of here."

Even though she was still in pain, Yin was starting to recover. She stood up and turned to face the caped crusader. She managed to give him a weak smile.

"Thanks for the save Batman."

"I'll always be there to help my partner."

She came closer to him, leaning in.

"No, we're more than partners."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"We're friends."

Batman nodded with a slight smile.

"We need to go before those goons wake up."

Yin felt around in her pockets. They were empty as she expected.

"My comms are still at my apartment, so I can't call for back up right now."

Batman turned and headed for the door.

"Then let's get out of here."

"Right."

Yin nodded and followed him out of the door.

Two hours later the GPD arrived at the reception of the asylum to find the three criminals tied up, with a note which read, 'check the vents in cell 29'.

A/N: This one took me a long time to write up because of some serious writer's block among other things. I hope you enjoyed this story and let me know what you think in the reviews.


End file.
